


Rescue

by ShallowGenePool



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: Sometimes even super-soldiers need rescuing from time to time..





	Rescue

_"Repeat that for me, would you, Brother.  What do you mean he's missing?"_

"We couldn't have known..  During the battle with Doom, we all got separated and by the time we realised, we had lost sight-"

_"How on Midgard can you lose sight of a six-foot tall, muscular blond, dressed in red, white and blue?  You could hardly call his suit inconspicuous."_

"Hey! We were being swarmed by Doombots.  Hard to keep track of every one, you ass."

_"Stop. Just stop.  I have heard enough from you, Barton."_

_"I really do not know how you coped before I agreed to join this merry band of fools."_

_"I go back to Asgard.. for you, Brother.. I am gone less than forty-eight hours, each of them dragging longer than the last.. and you lose my fiance?"_

"Loki I-"

_"Then, instead of calling Heimdall and having me locate said lost fiance, you bunch of idiots proceed to cause yet another international incident trying to locate him. Let me know when I get something wrong."_

_"No?"_

_"Truly shocking."_

"Hey now!"

_"And less out of you, Stark. This whole clusterfuck reeks of your involvement."_

"Do you kiss Steve with that potty mouth. Reindeer Games?"

_"Let me assure you, Stark, I do a Hels of a lot more than just kiss him with this mouth."_

"Brother!"

_"I've had enough of this. Widow, as the only moderately level headed one I see before me. Keep them here, I will sort this all out."_

"I'm sure there's a compliment buried deep in all that snark."

_"Possibly."_

 

 

"Ah, my mercurial colleague. How good it is for Doom to see you again Loki.

_"Victor."_

"You have picked a most auspicious time to arrive. Doom has need of your gifts."

_"You require my help? Surely you are not admitting there is something you cannot do, Victor?"_

"Doom has managed to capture one of your brother's allies, you know of him of course."

_"I know a great many of my brother's allies. I am after all stuck here on this rock at the Allfather's behest, to aid this world if I am able."_

"And yet you stick to the shadows, Doom has seen neither hide nor hair of you for months, not after your daring rescue of those poor innocent orphans from the lovely Amora."

_"The woman is a menace and should be treated accordingly. I merely happened to be in the area at the time."_

"It had nothing to do with your supposed trying to turn over a new leaf?"

_"I tire of this Victor, what would you have me do?"_

"Come, Doom will show you his latest prize."

 

 

"Here, Trickster. See the mighty Captain America at Doom's mercy."

_"Hmm.  He does look a touch worse for wear. What pray tell have you done to him?"_

"Oh, not as much as Doom wishes. The most that has been inflicted upon him are some cuts and bruises. Doom finds it most vexing that something powerful protects him."

_"Oh yes?"_

"Yes, and Doom wants you to try and remove it. Then we shall extract all the Captain's secrets from him."

_"Hmm. And how do you plan to do that?"_

"By any means necessary. Doom has many that would like some time alone with the Captain to teach him the error of his ways."

_"A few cuts and bruises so far."_

_"Most fortunate."_

"Yes, the Captain seems highly favoured."

_"Oh, no. Not him. You."_

"Doom? Why is Doom fortunate?"

_"Because if you had done anything further to him, I would have been most displeased.  Captain, time to wake up now."_

"Ah. Mmm, Loki s'that you?"

_"Yes Steven, I just got back, so I do apologise for the wait. My brother and I will be having words."_

"Mmkay. Don't worry baby, haven' told ol' Metalface a thing."

_"Of course you haven't, darling."_

"What is going on here?"

_"Hush, Victor. You've done quite enough."_

"Doom will have answers!"

_"Oh, for- I have had quite enough with everyone today. You will be silent until I say so Victor."_

_"I come home from Asgard, which let me tell you was no picnic. Odin was an utter terror to deal with."_

"Mmm, my poor baby."

_"Thank you.. And then to come home, wanting nothing more than to relax and curl up with my fiance, I find out those idiots have allowed him to be captured! Captured!"_

"Uh huh, careless.."

_"My thoughts exactly. So of course I then have to scour this pathetic excuse of a world-"_

"Loki.."

_"Looking for Victor, because he seems to forget that I don't appreciate people touching what is mine."_

"'m not a possession."

_"Of course you aren't, darling Steven. But you are mine. Where was I?"_

"Touch'n what's yours."

_"Yes. Trying to break the protective magics placed upon my fiance?"_

_"What were you thinking you foolish Midgardian conjurer? You may now speak."_

"You dare silence Doom? You who now shows his true colours, nothing but a catamite for the great Captain Ameri- ayap ap yap."

"Didya just turn Doom into a dog?"

_"Oh yes. A Chihuahua. It seemed apt. Come now darling, let me take a look at you."_

"I'm fine."

_"Steven."_

"Fine. It hurts.. a little."

"Yap yap."

_"Oh shut up, you annoying thing."_

_"Now where does it hurt, darling Captain."_

"Mmm, my Lo'. Hurts here. And here."

_"Better?"_

"A little.. Oh, and here."

_"And now."_

"Here."

_"My, that is a awfully nasty cut on your lip."_

"Yeah. Needs your undivided attention."

_"Of course. I'll get right on that."_

"Then we can go home?"

_"Of course, Steven, it has been a long day."_

"Sure has. I know just the thing to make it all better."

_"Oh Captain, that sounds a little suggestive.  Anyone would think you a cad."_

"Only with you."

_"Then let us depart, my Captain."_

"What about the dog?"

_"Dog?"_

"Doom."

_"Hmm.  It will wear off eventually, I suppose..  Now where were we.."_

 

**FIN.**


End file.
